Following Destiny
by AutumnSiren29
Summary: Harry receives an owl shortly before the start of his fourth year; a letter that would forever change the playing field of the war. With old friends becoming distant and new friends becoming closer to him, how will this shape the opinions that swirl? And how will the re-appearance of a long-lost friend change Harry's view of survival?
1. Chapter 1: Realizations

_**Due to the ever-growing number of PM's to my account asking whether or not this story would ever be coming back and spending an agonizing amount of time locating all of the chapters from older machines and thumb-drives; plus, updating each chapter found to the most current version of it I have…I have decided to revamp it and re-post it. However, please note that I will now be focusing solely on this work alone unless inspiration comes to my muse and allows me to get over my massive writer's block. You may consider all my newly posted works and others on temporary only work that is exempt from this is possibly my newest fic in the realm of the Dragon Age World created by Bioware.**_

 _ **Secondly, the changes in the beginning will be minor and hardly noticeable at all from the original other than a few small factors. One of the factors is how Harry's mind-set will change and his views about his heritage and powers.**_

 _ **Now, on with the show…**_

 **Chapter I:** _Realization_

Harry had been back at Number Four Privet Drive for the summer after this third year at Hogwarts for nearly a week now. The young wizard had seen many changes in this time he had been there and some of the changes he had created by himself out of necessity for his own survival there.

Harry had gotten his relatives to at least acknowledge him finally even if they did so from some of their own indifference or negativity towards magic and magic-users. They did not have to accept him; Harry never expected them to do this fully after so long despite that this is what family should do, but for them to at least acknowledge he existed and to treat him as a human being more was a bit of progress.

It was the first time in remembrance Harry had been allowed to eat as normal being there and to do other family things with them as long as he didn't annoy them too much. Whenever he was alone; he was either in his room with his belongings there this time or outside wandering the neighborhood.

Harry had also begun to review all his previous work from the last three years. He had begun to realize that the dark lord and his followers wanted him for some reason and his lack of good studying skills might not be such a good thing. Why they wanted him of all people; it was anyone's guess, but they did and Harry needed to stop playing dumb. He knew from overhearing several conversations of his professors that neither his mum or dad had been average in their work and they were concerned for him because of his lack of confidence and or his laziness in regards to studying.

Harry snorted to that thought. A lack of self-confidence would be normal in any person if they grew-up the way he had here. Still, Harry knew he could do much better than he had been before, and without Dudley there to hold him back because of Vernon and Petunia…he had every reason to become the best he could. He had learned last year that his parent's friend had sold them out in a grab for power because of his jealousy to the power they did have and he could not match, so he knew the dark lord would be back to get him if the headmaster was right and he truly was not as dead as they liked to believe.

Tonight though he was resting from his studying as it was his birthday and he had over-done it the last few days. It was nearing midnight and the hour of his birth approached. Harry was waiting for the owls of his friends.

The owls had come and flown in gently. He recognized most of them, but two of them he did not. Harry shrugged and figured they would not be harmful if he had touched them and wasn't harmed in some way unless he had to open it first. He was not totally ignorant of the fact that his mail could be intercepted and lined with port-keys…a method of travel he had read of recently and was wary to. But, if they had been lined with them; he had no way to disable them either.

Harry's magic had grown quite stronger due to the studying he had done, and while he could not practice his spells at home due to the underage magic restrictions; he could just tell somehow it had. He was done playing dumb and he was also done being Albus's pawn for the war. He would settle it his way now as he ought to.

Harry sat on the bed and opened Ron's present first.

 _ **Hey mate,**_

 _ **Hope those relatives of yours have been treating you okay. Happy birthday, Harry. I'm sorry things didn't work out as they should have with Padfoot, but don't worry; it'll be better soon enough I'm sure.**_

 _ **Anyways, I got you a set of your favorite chocolate when we had to go to town for something at Gringotts earlier in the summer. Mum said you should eat more.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, and Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this year from work. One for all of us and you and Hermione. Mum already asked the headmaster and he said you could go, so we'll be there to pick you up next week.**_

 _ **Cheers.**_

 _ **Ron**_

Harry smiled at this. It was great to go to something like this after last year's horrible ending. He then opened a bit of chocolate as he unfolded Hermione's letter.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **Happy Birthday! I hope your summer hasn't been too bad and that the Dursley's are being tolerable. Did you already read Ron's letter? What am I saying, of course you have? Probably to get Pig to settle down and quit annoying Hedwig…**_

 _ **I sent you several books that you seemed interested in last year when we snuck to Hogsmeade, but then Ron dragged you off to the candy store. I hope you enjoy them, as I know you planned to study harder this summer. While I wholeheartedly approve of these actions; I also know that the teachers would likely never approve of you reading the books I sent, so I figured if you wanted them…you'd need to get them yourself.**_

 _ **So, I saved you the trouble. Know that if the dark lord truly isn't as dead as we think; then I approve even more of your actions for whatever they are worth despite the scowls we will receive whenever they find out about this.**_

 _ **Anyways, I am already ecstatic to be able to see you again for the World Cup and the rest of the summer with Ron and his family. Mine's been normal enough. I hope you won't encounter too much trouble from your relatives about leaving early. Honestly, I think they'll be glad…they really should grow up and start treating you better.**_

 _ **Sorry about that, but they just make me so mad.**_

 _ **Well, anyways, I'll see you soon and hang in there.**_

 _ **Love your friend and sister without blood,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

Harry had to chuckle now. You could always tell the difference in the letters between his friends not only because of the handwriting on them. Ron's missive was so casual and open, whereas Hermione's was more proper and educated sounding. He didn't mind it at all; it was just funny to him to see, but that's how they were.

He decided to write them back right then.

 _ **Ron and Hermione,**_

 _ **I am sure both of you are at Ron's place by now, so I guessed two letters to the same home was a waste of parchment. Thank you for the gifts, especially the third book in the stack Hermione. They're great and I appreciate them. Oh, and don't tell anyone what you bought me…those books are…you know.**_

 _ **Anyhow, the Dursley's and I have come to an understanding of sorts. They have been better this summer for the time being, and I am sure you are glad to hear this. The World Cup sounds great and I am excited already. But then again, with how much I love flying and Quidditch; that's no surprise to either of you, I'm sure.**_

 _ **When I see both of you again, I do need to talk to you both about something important. Please don't mention it to your parents Ron or to the Headmaster. I know this is odd from me, but trust me; it will make sense after I see you.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Harry**_

Harry then looked to the one owl that might belong to another friend. He was cautious as he wasn't certain, and he did not want to be caught in a trap of some kind. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ginny's name at the bottom and smiled before he read the letter.

 _ **Hi Harry,**_

 _ **Happy Birthday! I hope it has been a good one. I sent you a blank journal to write in…I know what you're thinking about this, but no…it's not cursed this time. I had dad check it just in case. I just…I know you are under a lot of pressure and thought that perhaps you felt you needed something besides Ron and Hermione to confide in.**_

 _ **People do not always tell their friends everything about them; despite what others will say. Perhaps writing things down will allow you to look back at them with more clarity and realize where things could be changed to avoid future mistakes. I do care about you as friend Harry; you saved me from the basilisk and the chamber nearly a year ago now after all. I want you to be happy.**_

 _ **On another note, I need to tell you something. You're the only one who I can confide in about this as we did experience the chamber incident together…**_

 _ **You do know Lucius Malfoy placed the diary in my cauldron. Well, it seems his son had no idea of it, and was quite irritated by it when he found out by accident through me. Draco wanted to be your friend, but he doesn't really have any true ones, so he doesn't exactly know how to go about making them.**_

 _ **But the real shocker here is…Draco likes me Harry, as in that he wants to court me and become betrothed when we are a bit older. His father is a concern for both of us in the matter, so he has hidden the fact from him. Draco doesn't know how to express himself well and so he usually acts in anger or jealousy.**_

 _ **He did to you because you refused his friendship, and then you seemed to be close to me as well.**_

 _ **I know you might say this is dangerous, but Draco and I have been having secret correspondence. He says he wants away from his father's evil, but he doesn't know how to obtain it. He said he's tried to leave twice now and failed. I hope he's alright, despite everything between all of us. To be honest, even though I had a crush on you; I also felt drawn in some way to Draco. I think we might be soul-mates, but I cannot be certain.**_

 _ **I want you to talk to me at my house in private when you get here about this more. I do not feel safe revealing so much in a letter and I know I have already written and said too much as it is.**_

 _ **Your friend forever,**_

 _ **Ginny**_

Harry was staring at the letter in shock. Draco still wanted his friendship and he had become so mean because he thought he refused it and was interested in Ginny? This discovery was striking to say the least. If the words were true, and Draco admitted them to him; Harry would vouch for him and get him away from his crazy family somehow.

His plans for the future would greatly benefit with Draco as an ally to him than as another adversary to deal with. But he had to be sure of his actions and dedication to this path, as he didn't want Ginny getting hurt by him because he was confused and undecided.

Then, if that was not enough to shake and wake the earth; the two families in question here were in a blood feud to the other. If both Ginny and Draco were soul-mates like she suspected and then they were and not allowed to be together…it would destroy them both. It was a real-life wizarding Romeo and Juliet story with a real-life and tragic ending to come. He wanted his little sister to be happy like she did for him, but this was rather shocking.

 _ **Ginny,**_

 _ **Thanks for the thoughtful gift. I assure you that I didn't think it was another cursed diary and I really do appreciate the thought. I am considering using it as a log for my thoughts like you suggested.**_

 _ **About our other topic...if what you say is true; I would be willing to speak to the third party alone without Ron and Hermione there. If he admits what you said was true and he has no intention of harming you, your family, Hermione or I further after this; I will see about getting him away from his crazy family and vouch for him to my friends.**_

 _ **He will have my friendship like he wished to, but you are to tell him that if he breaks his word; the protection he sought and had gained will be revoked and he will be watching his back for all eternity from me.**_

 _ **Harry**_

Harry sent it off with the owl that had delivered it as he had sent Pig back with the letter to Ron and Hermione. Harry eyed the last two suspiciously. He had no idea who they were from and did not wish to open them exactly.

One looked like it had official documents on it, but was not sure why anyone would be sending him something of that nature. So, he decided to brave the notice and open it.

 _ **Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,**_

 _ **We, the Goblins of Gringotts Bank, have written to you on a note of dire importance that needs addressed as soon as possible. It seems we have been misled and made a grave error in regards to you and your funds as well as several other areas of your family history. Our customer care and confidentiality is now at risk because of this severe breach, and so we seek to see you in person here to correct this error. It is an error made on our part that is not allowed to stand and will never be accepted from anyone within our walls again.**_

 _ **Do not inform your headmaster of the meeting here with us, as he will likely try to stop it, and do not let anyone else know of it.**_

 _ **The sensitive information will be detailed to you first as is proper. Whomever you entrust it to after that…make sure you would give it to them as if you handed them your life into their hands.**_

 _ **Ragnok Bloodclaw  
Director of Gringotts Bank, London Branch**_

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. This seemed legitimate and Goblins rarely ever make errors to their clients, so whatever it was that had gone wrong must be bad. However, he was both curious and suspicious as to why the headmaster would try to stop him from seeing them? Harry's eyes narrowed further as he thought this over some more for a moment; it must have something to do with why Albus danced around several questions in regards to his past whenever he had asked of it to him.

For Harry had questioned him. He had asked him numerous times now of it, and of why the dark lord was after him? The old man had simply refused by giving him more puzzles to solve as the answers.

Harry then took the last letter to read. Which had really been two rolled together with a gift. Harry took the first one to read.

 _ **Prongslet,**_

 _ **Happy birthday and best wishes to my only and bestest godson in the whole world. I hope you have had a day that was worthwhile and to remember that a birthday is only once a year, so to enjoy them as much as you can while you're still young.**_

 _ **I sent you some broom servicing materials in a kit from the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. Remus bought it with money I gave to him from me, so I guess it's really from us both. Moony says he misses you and to say happy birthday too.**_

 _ **I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I feel I must as it seems the Death Eaters are more active now because of it. My animagus form is useful for something…**_

 _ **Hogwarts will not have Quidditch this year in order to have a Ministry held competition known as the Triwizard Tournament. In old days, it was discontinued due to how dangerous it was for the students chosen to participate in it. Supposedly, they've remade the tournament so it's safer, but I felt you needed to know in case something should happen as I did happen across Lucius Malfoy and he was wearing a sinister smirk after the tournament was mentioned. I hope you exercise caution as I do worry for you, pup.**_

 _ **Other than this, I hope you enjoy the World Cup with your friends and I hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Snuffles**_

 _ **P.S. Padfoot might have been recognizable to anyone who knew of the Marauders in school, besides Peter as we did have some notoriety there, and so this is the new code name. Use it when writing me.**_

Harry smiled brightly and was happy to have such wonderful gifts from his friends and family as he unrolled the last letter. Though he did have to laugh at the choice of code names; and he would be teasing his godfather over when he saw him next. The letter he was holding now; it was from the Headmaster. Coincidence? Harry did not think so after the former missive he had received.

 _ **Harry my boy,**_

Harry rolled his eyes at this and snorted softly in amusement.

 _ **Allow me first to wish you a happy birthday and know that I hope this message finds you are well. I am sure your friends have informed you of your upcoming traveling plans, so I don't think I need to lecture you more on safety than I have in past.**_

 _ **I merely wish to write you in case the goblins of the bank wrote you. I am sure they have the best intentions of wanting to speak to you over certain new matters that have come to their attentions in regards to you, but I fear I must discourage you for now in seeing them. It would not help anything at the moment, so please ignore the missive for the time being.**_

 _ **I have enclosed your supply list here as well, since after the World Cup, there would be a limited amount of time to gather things for the new term. The Weasley family will be taking you to gather them with their own children.**_

 _ **Again, happy birthday and best of luck in the new term.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**_

Once more Harry's ever growing suspicions were rising that the headmaster knew something and did not wish to share it. He quickly unattached his supply list before shredding the letter in frustration.

He then grabbed parchment, ink, and quill for a letter that would soon change a lot of things. At least, he knew that he felt it would.

 _ **Director Ragnok Bloodclaw of Gringotts Bank,**_

 _ **I am very appreciative that you wrote to me of these concerns instead of the headmaster, as I have been finding of late that I am becoming more and more suspicious of his motives in regards to me and the war against a certain dark lord.**_ _ **I am also rather concerned by them if the Director of Gringotts has decided to personally mail me about it. The errors must be something quite large and horrible to your staff, if you are involved in them now.**_

 _ **I would like to meet you in person to address these issues, but unfortunately, I feel I may not be able to until after the World Cup is over and I have my annual supply gathering hunt in Diagon Alley for the year. Albus has me watched in the summer and I am unsure of exactly how well to know if there was a chance to evade the watchers.**_

 _ **However, I do know I can see you earlier if you have room later today around three pm. The watchers change then and usually the man they send is drunk. He probably couldn't tell me from his own wand.**_

 _ **If this is acceptable, please answer as fast as possible.**_

 _ **Harry J. Potter**_

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver this to the Director of Gringotts Bank. Do not let anyone else intercept this message, even if the headmaster himself tries to. It is highly important." Harry said to her softly

Hedwig's eyes seemed to understand his words as she hooted her response of acceptance to the task and allowed Harry to attach the letter to her.

"Fly swiftly and safely, girl." He told her gently

Hedwig nodded and disappeared into the night. Harry laid down and it was now two-thirty in the morning. He decided to sleep for a few hours if he had to convince his uncle to take him to London soon, as that would be painful.


	2. Chapter 2: Gringotts Bank

**Chapter II:** Gringotts Bank

When Harry woke from barely four or perhaps five hours of sleep, Hedwig had returned and had a note from Ragnok agreeing to the time-slot he had asked of. With a grin to his face, he decided he had better face the music if he wanted to catch his uncle before he left for work. Harry hastily washed up and dressed before he practically bounced down the stairs that morning. His relatives had stared and thought he was in an unusually good mood today, even if they had not acknowledged that it was still his birthday.

"Uncle Vernon, I have something to ask you." Harry said finally

His uncle raised his eyes over the top of his newspaper and grunted in compliance before returning to the news.

"I need you to take me to London as you head to work. I can get back myself, but I have something I need to take care of in regards to my parent's estate and the bank director of our community has asked to see me today at three pm. It would look less suspicious if you dropped me off and since I know you head in late today, I was wondering if you might drop me off along the way." Harry asked as casually as he could.

He smirked inwardly at his choices of words since he knew the mention of an estate would fire some alarm bells off in their skulls. Vernon and Petunia eyed each other in silence, as they did not know what to think of this. They had no idea Harry was left anything from his parents, let alone a whole estate and some large amounts of money.

"Harry, how do you know that this estate is even real? As far as we know, your parents had nothing left after that dark lord person killed them?" Petunia asked hesitantly

Harry smiled benignly behind a mask of pure joy from their shock over this, "Oh, you mean Godric's Hollow? That's just where they lived after they married and it was where I was born. My father is from what you would consider an 'old money' line in our world, so he was quite wealthy."

"Why have we never been notified of this?" Vernon asked him

Harry sighed, "I cannot answer that fully, as I'm not positive. However, part of it is at least that our money is guarded by goblins and they take clientele confidentiality to a whole new level. I suspect since you were muggles, they considered it useless for you to know."

"On another level, I only found out about it last night, and this is why the inquiry is happening now. Even if I had any idea of it before, I still likely would not have told you after having been treated the way I have been. I probably would have kept it a secret, as I would have been afraid you'd try and steal it from me; not that I think the goblins would let you as they certainly would not have." Harry told them

Vernon and Petunia were unsure how to interpret this. If what their nephew said was true, he had notoriety in his world and came from a money lined family that Lily had eventually married into. Petunia knew she loved James with her whole being, and so she never would accuse her deceased sister of being a gold-digger.

Harry cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"I will return here for one more night, and then the next morning I likely will be gone from here. It is plausible that you will likely never see or hear from me ever again. In this regard and with it firmly in mind, I would like to take this opportunity to say some things."

Harry stood, "Aunt Petunia, I know my being a wizard as much as my mother was and still is has been painful for you to see and to watch. You were jealous of her abilities and ones you could not share in experiences with her. You tried to push her away by pretending to hate her and me and anything else magical."

"My mother was upset because of this, but she also had understood and eventually she forgave you even if you never spoke to her of it. I learned of this through one of my parents surviving friends last year."

Petunia seemed sad at this and he could see some level of regret in her eyes.

"Uncle Vernon, I do not like or accept how you and Petunia have treated me over the last fourteen years. It was inhumane and many of my people would love to see you and her rot away in our prison for it. If anyone of authority in our world ever found out; you'd all be in very serious trouble because children to our community are growing fewer now and every child born is cherished and considered a blessing."

"I will not breathe a word of what has happened to me while here unless you give me more of a reason to, but I expect you will not in knowing that if you were found out; you're as good as dead. Our prison is very different from yours as we have dark creatures who lurk in the hall and guard it."

"They are called dementors and they suck out all happy emotions from a person while forcing them to re-live their worst nightmares in their mind over and over. It is a fate worse than death. Death would seem merciful compared to what those things would do to you there."

"The dark lord came after me as an infant and he will try to hunt me again because his power is rising again. He took away my parents and left me a wizarding celebrity to our world for something I can barely remember. I do not understand why he wants me dead so badly; I just know that he does and I get the feeling I may be the only one who can stop him now for good. I'm not sure how I know this, but it just seems logical to me."

"Should you abuse me more, our world would retaliate and it would not be pleasant. I do not want whatever bad family issues we have to become public news as my life is already hounded by reporters in wizarding Britain as is." Harry told them evenly

Petunia and Vernon were quiet at this, while Dudley seemed too shocked to even say anything at all.

"You have done all you could to insult my way of life, my family and our culture. You have done everything in your power to belittle me and make sure that when I was here that I was a sullen and downtrodden person as much as was possible. You thought you could 'squish' the magic out of me, and the funny part of this is; I am possibly one of the most powerful magical children alive right now and so the attempts would become futile."

"Had you treated me properly and when this news came about, I might have considered leaving you a small parting gift as my way of showing my appreciation that you have taken me in for all these years and have protected me from the dark lord and his followers."

"I cannot do this however, because the way you have treated me is despicable. Yes, you housed me here for fourteen years. Yes, you clothed me and fed me, but you also did this with a neglectful attitude. You both never tried to become like secondary parents to me because of your hatred for my people, but the truth is; if it were not for my people, your own would have been wiped out by dark wizards of all kinds through the many ages we have existed." Harry said

"Now, I will be packing my things in preparation for tomorrow. If you have need of me, just call."

He walked off and left the stunned family sitting at the kitchen table to think on whatever he said.

It was around lunch time when Harry was called to the living room by his aunt. He had no idea what to expect, but he hoped his words had reached them. When he entered the room it was quiet and tension was running high already.

"You wanted me?" he said swiftly

Petunia nodded and gestured for him sit and he did so hesitantly.

"Harry, we have thought over what you said and we do not begrudge your actions. We have wronged you in more ways than we knew, and now I feel as though I have done something that I might never be able to be forgiven for." She said slowly

"Yes, I was jealous of my sister. More than I cared to admit or than I had let anyone else know. Lily and I were the best of friends as children and when her powers manifested; this jealousy ate at me and I became hateful and bitter. When I found you on our doorstep in a blanket that was surprisingly warm for November, and with a letter telling me my sister and her husband were dead, I had no idea what to think."

"I was angry she gave me and our family up for a world we would never know, and then only to end up being killed by it. I lost my baby sister to something I could not fathom, and so my hatred grew worse. Having you here, and seeing my sister's eyes looking back me when I glanced at you, and knowing you were just as she was; it hurt more than I could say."

"It is a paltry excuse for my actions and I do not expect you to forgive me or our family. I also do not expect you to give us anything as that would be something I would then have to refuse for what we've done. Just know that even though we have our differences, we do not wish to see you die."

Harry was quiet and he had heard this conversation as if he had held his breath waiting his whole life for it now. He nodded to them and acknowledged he had heard the words spoken.

Several hours later, Vernon and Harry ate quickly as they then headed to the car. It was quiet and tense during the drive to London. Harry felt as if his uncle had wanted to say something, but he just did not know how to express it.

It took at least an hour drive to reach London the muggle way versus the knight bus, so Harry had his uncle drop him off outside a store on the opposite side of the road from where the Leaky Cauldron was.

He then waited to cross the road and then disappeared into the building. He remained in the shadows of the entry hall and pulled his invisibility cloak form the duffel bag Dudley had loaned him when he had asked to borrow it. He hid the bag underneath the entryway bench before slipping on the cloak and making his way to the back courtyard.

Once he reached the back wall, he used his wand to tap the bricks in the correct pattern and waited as they shifted to open the way to Diagon Alley. He saw that he was still fairly early as he had at least an hour before the meeting.

So, Harry decided to try and look more presentable. He went to Madame Malkin's, who was beside herself when he requested some robes of her that were custom to him. She had argued over the colors briefly before deciding Harry was right.

Jewel tones worked best for him, except in yellows and browns. So he had ordered a new wardrobe to be done by her with charms that allowed him to keep using them as he grew more. She told him as soon as he knew the new address of his living arrangements to let her know, so she could send the order to him directly.

He had also had a dark blue robe done for the day and was wearing it out as he finished. He immediately headed to Gringotts now as so not to be late.

Upon his entrance to the bank, he saw that it was surprisingly busy today and that many people were scurrying around and not even noticing he was there. Harry was glad for this, as he certainly did not wish the headmaster to know yet that he was here.

When he reached the front teller goblin, he cleared his throat respectfully to it. The goblin seemed impressed by him, but not overtly so.

"I have an appointment at three today with Director Ragnok. I am sure you must know the delicate nature of the discussions." Harry said carefully

The goblin appeared to ponder him a moment before a flash of renewed respect appeared in its gaze.

"Indeed. I was informed of the seriousness of the issues. If you'd please present your vault key to me to assure us of your identity, we will inform him of your arrival at once." The teller told him

Harry handed over the key for inspection. The teller scrutinized it carefully before nodding in acceptance and returned the key to its owner.

"You will be notified when he is to see you. If you'd wait over there, he should be here momentarily." The teller said and then eyed him carefully.

"And Mr. Potter…" He whispered softly

Harry turned to him with a brow raised in question.

The goblin smirked at him, "Congratulations."

Harry wanted to inquire what the hell that was about, but shook his head and figured he would find out soon enough.

Harry waited about five or so minutes before a goblin he recognized came to greet him and show him the way to the director's office. Once they were away from the outside of the main area, Harry smiled.

"How are you today, Griphook?" he asked gently

The goblin known as Griphook stopped cold in his stride at this.

"You remember me from three years ago, Mr. Potter?" He asked

Harry seemed confused, "Of course I do, you were the first goblin I have ever met and gave me one fantastic cart ride to my vault even if Hagrid seemed less than enthusiastic."

Griphook appeared startled and Harry was now more perplexed, "Is something wrong? Have I offended you in some way?" he asked him

The goblin shook his head, "No, I am just startled. Many wizards and witches today care little to know of our names or even remember us until they have banking needs. They have forgotten the old ties we used to have long ago and my people are less than forgiving because of this."

"You are one of very few whom I have met that is worth the attention of mentioning. I can see why Ragnok regards you as highly as he does."

Harry nodded silently and did so with a bright smile as they continued on in light chatter now. As if they were old friends, and anyone who saw it would have been baffled or thought Harry was crazy.

When they reached the office, Griphook knocked politely and waited for a response. Once it had been given, he opened the door and Harry followed him inside. Ragnok seemed to notice Harry chose to follow behind his associate instead of pushing past him as did Griphook, which made the two consider him more worthy than the young lord likely knew.

"Director, Mr. Potter is here to see you and now that he has arrived, I shall leave you to discuss the issues with him." Griphook said respectfully

Ragnok nodded and the younger associate left as Harry stood waiting to be addressed. Ragnok was curious over his behavior as most wizards thought themselves superior to all others. Or at least they believed themselves to be superior to all other magical races.

"Please Mr. Potter, have a seat." Ragnok gestured gruffly

Harry nodded and sat down before him and watched curiously as Ragnok appeared to be sizing him up with his eyes.

"I understand you have questions, but today will be a long and quite overdue discussion I'm afraid. So, if you could try to hold those questions until everything else has been done, I would be most appreciative."

Harry smiled gently and nodded, "I will try my best."

Ragnok nodded and sighed, "I'm afraid the nature of news I have is not pleasant and some of it is my own establishment's fault. I ask you listen and reserve your judgments."

"Harry, after your mother and father died; there were many people who sought to claim you as their child by blood adoption. Death Eater families most prominently as you had vanquished their master, and so they all had scoured around looking for you in order to take you and then kill you; it was considered both vengeance and justice for them."

"As you know, Albus placed you with your aunt's family for protection. I never questioned his actions until a few years ago. When you first came to the bank, you looked sickly thin and quite timid. Not as I expected you to be, frankly. I was informed of such details through Griphook as he was the one I had selected to attend to you that day. I knew you'd be here."

"I had become concerned for you as those protections that kept the remnant followers of the dark lord out and at bay…they seemed not to shelter from your relatives abuse as they should have. As much as they should have if death eaters managed to break the wards. So, I went digging for answers and what I found was not easy to digest." Ragnok told him

Harry was curious of this now. He had known for some time that something was off about the way things were.

"James and Lily are your biological parents, but Lily; her past is clouded more than we thought it had been. Headmaster Dumbledore made sure we were unaware of it, and I'm betting he told you to not see me today." He asked

Harry's eyes narrowed at this news.

"Yes, he told me the news would not benefit me right now and just make things worse if I knew them, so to wait until a more appropriate time." He said

Ragnok grunted in acknowledgement, "It would only benefit you and he knows that, and it would make it harder to control you and what you choose to do in our world on him and this is why he does not wish you to know."

"Harry, your father James was pureblood and you likely knew this already. He comes from one of wizarding Britain's oldest bloodlines left that are originally from here and it is one of the wealthiest lines here too. Even the Malfoy family is not originally from Britain. They came here from France in the early 1200's when our society there was being persecuted."

"The Potter family is also quite influential here, as you should have been raised to know from the time you could understand this in basic terms. Some of your ancestors include Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, and the fabled Peverell blood."

Harry was shocked and his eyes were quite wide by now.

"However, we all believed your mother was muggle-born and did not care to test it even if she did not look anything like the rest of her family, but she did resemble a daughter from a deceased pureblood line. Our biggest oversight."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "My mother was pureblood then?" he asked

Ragnok eyed him, "I cannot say yet, as we need to do a test and your blood is required for it."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm the frazzled nerves in him and quell his continued rage at the man he once would have considered his mentor.

"Alright, how does this work?" He said after a moment

Ragnok pulled a knife and vial of water from his desk, "This vial contains a special kind of water used for heritage checks. Normally these are used only in special cases that we deem worthy enough to approach. In your case, we feel we must do it as we owe your parents the truth and you the truth. They had become like allies to us and were the only clan of wizards we considered like this in centuries." Ragnok told him sincerely

"All I need you to do is use this knife to gently cut the tip of your finger and place three drops of blood in the vial. If the water turns red, then my assumptions were wrong. If it turns blue though, I will have more to tell you."

Harry nodded and grasped the knife. He was hesitant for a second and then reined his courage as he gently cut his finger. Ragnok handed him the vial and Harry let three drops slide into it as he then passed it back to Ragnok and the goblin used a healing spell of his own kind to seal and mend the cut.

The answers were clear and instantaneous. The water turned a bright sapphire blue and Ragnok nodded his head.

"I thought as much." He said

"Harry your mother was and likely still is pureblood, though few knew of this. Dumbledore was negotiating with her family for the war one minute and the next we knew; her family was eradicated. Completely annihilated. There had seemed to be no sign that anyone had survived. We do know for certain Albus hired people to eliminate them, but without your blood we could never officially prove it." He said

Harry was starting to feel as though there was more to this.

"Why would he eliminate them, especially if he was trying to negotiate an alliance?" He asked, "Don't get me wrong, I have had my doubts of late that he has been fully honest with me and this proves he hasn't been, but it does not make sense to me yet?"

Ragnok eyed him, "Did you know Albus did not approve of James marrying Lily?"

Harry was flummoxed, "Why?"

"Because she was part of a clan that had dark elven blood in it, and this made her a lot more powerful than she let on. Most believed she was muggle-born, so her intuitiveness of the arcane and her above average powers were odd to most people. Dark elves have magic that most human witches and wizards alive could only dream of obtaining and it is why he was against it. He knew if James married her; that when they had a child or even several children…the young one or ones they gave life to would be more powerful at its birth than he was after sixty years of living and training."

"High Elves in general are naturally inclined to magic more than any other race; including the human one. Dark elves are particularly so and magic is a part of them like air is to breathing for all creatures. They have mastered forms of magic that no one else can, and this makes them feared by most and respected at the same time."

Harry was too shocked at this news. He sat slumped in his chair and did not know how to respond.

"Not only this, but the clan she was from specifically is considered royalty and so the magic you have is quite potent. Mixed with the Peverell magic; you are literally made of raw mana and Albus knew he could use that as an advantage if certain elements were to...disappear."

"I see." Harry said quietly with hardened green eyes, "So, what can we do to fix this mess?" He asked, "I don't feel as though trusting the headmaster is a good idea for me, but he still will watch me and ensure that I am his pawn until he has a reason not to. So, how do I break away from this mold he thinks I have become set into and become my own person again without letting him become aware of it until necessary?" He asked

"Harry, has Albus ever told you why the dark lord went after you as a child?" Ragnok asked softly, "I am talking about the real reason he went after you; not simply because your parents refused to support his cause as had James's parents. This is part of why, but not the whole reason."

Harry stared at him now with a hardened gaze, "No. I have constantly asked him to tell me after every year that I barely escape from with a brush near death. He still chooses not to tell me though. He thinks I am still too young to really understand the implications."

Ragnok pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have a feeling you will need training for the times ahead that will come, and that Albus is preparing not to give it to you for reasons you don't understand. I will correct this and I will allow him to watch as James and Lily's only son from the world beyond the living realm becomes who he is meant to and to not fall victim to his lies any longer."

Ragnok eyed Harry with a hard line, "What Albus is doing is next to Unforgiveable to me and the goblin nation. It is something we consider amongst the highest heights of dishonor. I am sure you know what that would mean to someone who relies on us for all their financial issues."

The young wizard then looked grim as he nodded.

"Harry, there is no easy way to say this, so I will get right to the point. The dark lord came after you and your family specifically because prior to your birth a seer had predicted that you were the only one who could defeat him and vice versa. I do not know the exact wording of the prophecy, but the Ministry should let you hear it as they would have a copy of it there within the Hall of Prophecy. I suggest doing this inquiry discretely though, as many death eaters would kill to know the contents."

Harry nodded as he rubbed his face in anxiety over the news, "I had almost suspected as much. I even told my relatives earlier today that I suspected something like this, though I had no definitive proof."

Ragnok nodded, "I do not know our esteemed headmaster's reasons for doing what he has done to you. I can guess that Albus is preparing you to be a sacrificial scapegoat against the dark lord. Believing that if you fall to him, that he then could be the one to kill him and achieve more glory and power as he did to Gellert Grindelwald with Tom Riddle, or tried to. The elderly headmaster fails to realize that if you fall in defeat to the dark lord Voldemort, then our world becomes his supremely and our community will be destroyed for good."

"Tom was a smart boy once and had a lot of potential to change things here, but he was so very dark inside already by his upbringing before he came into this community. I do not know the details of how he had been reared, but I know the dark lord has a vendetta against Albus for some of his upbringing. Goblins just sense these things." Ragnok told him, "When Albus defeated Gellert; he had not realized he had turned his star student from him. It was much too late at this point, so Albus tried to defeat Tom in his early stages, but it became futile."

"Then the prophecy came out, and he intended to mold you to his side and do what he wanted without giving you the true means to survive the confrontation as he had once before with Tom. Keeping in mind that this is merely a guess as to what he is doing, but all the facts and clues are there if you know where to look and they seem to be pointing directly in this way."

Harry stood now; his back tense as he paced slowly over the carpet before the fireplace.

Harry snorted derisively now, "So many things he has said and done make more sense now than they did before. I am beginning to see his machinations for whatever they may be, but I am not sure how to go about fixing this. I want to become my own person again and to live freely without his meddling and his interference, but there are too many variables to consider to make this plausible. Is there anything we can do?" Harry said sincerely

Ragnok nodded affirmatively, "I suspected that you would wish to break free of Albus's games and I know your parents enough to tell you that they will not begrudge you this. I had intended to speak to you about making yourself emancipated to the community. This means you are fourteen years old currently, but by being emancipated; you would be considered an adult wizard to everyone around you."

"This means you will have all of the freedoms that adults in our world do, but you also will gain their responsibilities as well. You will be able to use magic any time and Albus will no longer be able to make important decisions for you without your consent."

Harry nodded, "How long will this take to do?"

Ragnok eyed him, "I think if you return tomorrow around noon the paperwork will be ready. I still have much to discuss with you, but the afternoon grows late and I have things I need to do as I am sure you do as well."

Harry agreed with a silent nod.

"Then I shall see you again tomorrow at noon." Ragnok said

Harry left the bank and swiftly used his cloak to conceal himself. He had much to consider and so he grabbed the duffel bag carefully on his way out and flagged the knight bus to return to Privet Drive for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

**Chapter III:** _Learning_

Harry spent the day after his birthday and his initial trip to Gringotts Bank along with the next week after it going to and from the bank more times than he could count on his hands. It had been rather tricky to set-up a way around his so-called watchers; Harry knew they would have reported his activities if they had seen him doing what they all had explicitly said for him not to. He also wondered why the Headmaster had even wanted people to watch him...the neighbors would have become suspicious and freaked out if they had seen the oddly dressed entourage who had used their gifts to conceal them in the shadows as they did their jobs.

Harry had been doing these meetings to secretly meet with Ragnok and to learn what may have been hidden from him over the lat few year since his re-introduction to the wizard world. As it had turned out, Albus and his closest allies had kept numerous things from him. He was now receiving the promised lessons the goblin elder told him of on topics in his world that he would one day need to know of that. Subjects that eventually would aid him in maintaining his estate, understanding how certain ideas were viewed, and much more.

Ragnok had become outraged when he had learned Albus had not even bothered to teach Harry these things and the formidable goblin said that he at least owed James and Lily this much to do what the headmaster had obviously neglected. But, as far Harry had been concerned; these lessons were very much valuable to him and to his future in the wizarding world. So, he was glad to have them regardless of how they had come about.

Among the most important lessons, Harry had finally learned of what it was that made all of the pure-blood witches and wizards so angry at Albus and his compatriots; and why they believed Voldemort could help them as they too had once believed Grindelwald could have helped them. Ignoring the people who had no real academic understanding of the issues and the muggle-born sympathy that came from it.

Albus knew of the dangers and risks of what he had allowed and Harry believed now that the old man thought he could find a solution to alleviate the risks. A solution that was separate to his plan to use him to end the war. But, in nearly fifty years; the dangers had only grown; the wizarding world and all its people had become even more exposed and Albus had made their world vulnerable to muggle invasion by accepting too many muggle-born students to the school.

Don't get this wrong; Harry did not hate all muggles and muggle-borns. He knew and was quite aware of the fact that their blood was needed to sustain a part of the balance of magic. Not accepting any of them would weaken Britain's ties to Mother magic and eventually; all of them would die out due to a lack of magical energy needed to maintain the magical bloodlines. Yet, accepting too many and exposing their gift to others in a world who needed not to know of them was a very dangerous venture. Of course, not knowing where a young witch or wizard was...it was as equally dangerous to them all.

While there were few families from old blood like the Weasleys who did not care about blood purity, so much as other things among the pure-blood culture, even they had their hidden opinions on the matter. Harry had seen it first-hand several times; though the family had tried to hide the obvious reactions. And while Harry agreed on the sentiment that some first generation witches and wizards were needed to keep the blood ties level and to balance the scales; he had easily admitted to himself that Albus had gone too far in his lenience of admittance to the school and his allowance of them sharing their discoveries in their homes. This had made them exposed to those who didn't need to know and potentially in time could threaten their ways of life altogether.

All it would take was a few words to the right ears; whether willingly or not.

Voldemort, in contrast, had taken an extremist view on how to secure their world from harm and one that Harry could not condone. The younger wizard knew that there had to be a better solution than this or the one Albus seemed to be dreaming of; he just had to have time to come up with it. Among other things, pure-bloods had been forced to give up much of their old culture and traditions due to the pressures of muggle-born sympathizers. Samhain had become Halloween and so forth, and now as Harry saw it; it wasn't right. What they had done was basically like forsaking their magic and right to be a witch or a wizard.

Over the last week he had been taught the culture and traditions of the pure-blood ways quickly and sternly so he would remember them. Their culture was literally and quite practically ingrained into him as it should have been and their traditions were taught to him in the same manner so he could blend in with either culture and not feel out of place. It was also done this way so he could understand both the Light and Dark sides of the issues at hand and make unbiased decisions when issues arose.

While he did not agree with all of the ideas of either side; and he did not believe Voldemort's methods were the best for changing their society…he could see why things had to change to fully make peace last after he ended the dark lord's hold over them all.

Harry had moved out of Number Four as planned; the watchers there merely saw a golem that the goblins constructed and had enchanted for him to use. He went to a small home just outside London that had belonged to his grandmother Dorea Black-Potter. She had come here when she wanted a break from the manor. It was just as warded as any other of the Potter estates and was made unplottable, so Harry had no trouble moving there.

During this time with Ragnok, he had also learned much of his family history as well as some more interesting tidbits from the house he lived in now. Whether by the paintings of various ancestors along the halls or in several rooms, or by sitting in the library with a multitude of books.

His emancipation had allowed him a new freedom he had never known, and the freedom had gained him the ability to see his world with new clarity as his knowledge of things he had never thought to learn became very much clearer than they had in past. He had changed a lot. His ways of speech had changed somewhat and his way of dressing was definitely noticeable. He had allowed his hair to grow out and it had lengthened so it was not so unruly and he had had allowed a goblin healer to correct his vision magically so he no longer needed nor relied on his glasses.

Ragnok was proud to see Harry adapt to these changes so well and easily, though he would never admit it to anyone aloud. The other things that were noticeable now had come after his emancipation had been finalized. His mother's dark elven blood manifested quickly after the restraints on his magic had been freed. Catapulting further changes in an expedited fashion; Harry had grown slightly taller, but remained still somewhat short. Ragnok figured he would grow more as he was only fourteen and so his magic, while not conscious or sentient, didn't want to overdo it.

His eyes held a sparkle to them that glittered like the most expensive emeralds. However, if he was angry; they darkened quite a lot and magic seemed to swirl in them. His ears had become pointed as was typical for any race of elves and while the signs of abuse were there in his figure; his magic had made it quite hard to tell now unless you knew of it and how to look for it.

Overall, Harry appeared to be the son of a wealthy pureblood family who was highly educated and well-respected. He held his new position with ease even if at times he wished he could have said, 'To hell with them all' as Ragnok had heard once or twice when he was complaining to him. Harry's vaults had been secured from Albus and those who would wish to use him for his wealth. Harry found out he was one of the wealthiest orphans as he had said to his relatives; he just had not realized how much so.

* * *

It was now the end of the week, and Harry's study session of wizarding politics with Ragnok and Griphook was closing for the day. Harry had been given a special bank card for immediate withdrawals if needed. He had already used this to secretly venture into Knockturn Alley to purchase some books on theories behind dark magic and basic dark arts. He figured he was not going to defeat Riddle with tickling hexes and stunning spells, so he had better become more acquainted with materials the dark lord had years of experience in.

Ragnok and Harry had just reached the main hall talking to the other when he heard the sound of feminine laughter. It sounded like music; the lightest of tinkling bells, and he looked up around the room. On the other side of the room, there was a girl who had to be at least seventeen and she stood there laughing at something her mother must have said to her.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows though; she seemed familiar in an odd and confusing way and her scent was even oddly recognizable to him for some reason he could not fathom. Though her scent was pleasant enough. As he got more of a glimpse to her face and came to recall why she seemed so recognizable; his eyes popped in shock.

 _:Flashback:_

 _Harry had been running from Dudley on the school grounds. He and his friends had wanted to beat him up again and Harry wanted to deprive them of the opportunity. Harry jumped behind the trash cans with his eyes closed as he thought he was being silent enough._ _When he opened them, he realized he had somehow gotten on the roof of the school. When his principal found him; he was not happy and Harry knew he was in big trouble when he got home._

 _Indeed. Harry had been yelled at and not let out of his cupboard for three days for this. His uncle claimed he had come down with a nasty cold and was resting. Yeah right, Harry had thought as he sat in the dark._

 _When he was finally let out, it was Saturday and Harry was quickly put to work. When he was done with whatever chores they could throw at him, he decided to walk to the park. He spent time there thinking things over and to clear himself of the horrible emotions that ran through him. His walk had taken over his thoughts and he did not notice the on-coming footsteps that had rapidly approached his direction. He had not expected to run into anyone though, so his collision into a strange girl of several years older than him was odd._

 _He cleared his surprise to the collision quickly and stood while he held out his hand to her, "I'm sorry about that. I was thinking and didn't see you there? Are you alright?" He asked her softly_

 _The girl was quite beautiful with porcelain skin and hair that was so pale blonde that it looked like silvery threads of light that danced amid the autumn sunshine. She wore a cute pink and white shirt with a grey skirt and had some nice shoes on._

 _She seemed hesitant to accept his help, but then did so as to not seem rude to him either._

" _It's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. No, I'm not hurt, but thank you for asking me if I was okay. My father and I had another fight and he made me so mad. I ran away again and now seem to have run into you." She said, "I'm Fleur Delacour, and you are?" She asked gently now_

" _Harry Potter." He said easily and unaware of the fact she would know the name_

 _Her eyes widened in shock for a moment and then relaxed as she smiled at him. They talked for some time and then she sighed and said she had to go back to her home. He nodded and let her go; wishing and hoping to see her soon again._

 _:End Flashback:_

Ragnok noticed Harry had quit listening to him not long after they had entered the hall and saw now that he was staring at a girl. He smirked to himself.

'Oh, if I had a camera right now' He thought idly

Harry then shook his head out of his thoughts and walked over to her cautiously.

"Fleur, is that really you?" Harry asked her softly

Fleur Delacour was startled when her name was said and turned to whomever it was appearing to threaten to tell them off when she recognized who it was with startled eyes.

"Harry, is that you? My you've grown since we last saw the other as kids. It suits you." She said with a smile as her father and mother stared at their eldest daughter in surprise and watched the interactions closely.

"I have had a good time these last few years, no thanks to my relatives for sure. I'm finally free of them and my life is my own now. Though with the dark lord and the possibility of his return, I doubt I will be totally free until he is gone." Harry nodded

Fleur smiled gently, "I'm glad you are free of those horrible people. They had no right to treat you that way."

Harry smiled now, "I know, but it is in the past and I believe they have come around some in the last few years. A bit late, but better late than never at all, huh?"

Fleur scowled, "I suppose so, but that aunt of yours could have easily been an evil dark witch for how she acted to her own blood. It made mine boil."

Fleur's mother decided to interrupt now, "Fleur darling, as much as I think it is nice you found a friend; who is this gentleman and how do you two apparently know the other?" She asked

Fleur flushed and Harry thought it made her look even more beautiful, "Oh sorry. Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter. I am certain you know who he is."

Her parents were too shocked to say anything.

"A pleasure to meet you both Mister and Missus Delacour, though I wish it was under a better circumstance." Harry smiled and nodded apologetically, "If you are not busy, I have a home near here and we can go there to relax and have dinner. I'm sure we can explain this odd scenario there in more comfort with less eyes and ears around." He said

Her parents looked to the other before nodding in agreement as they followed an animated and happily chatting Fleur and a smiling, but respectful Harry Potter out of Diagon Alley and to his home. Harry, completely forgetting, that he had in fact left a smirking goblin in the foyer of the bank. One whom he definitely would be teasing when the young man next was to return there.

* * *

Upon entrance to the house after a good ten minute walk, a house-elf appeared there.

"Good evening, Master Potter. I hope you is had a good day?" The elf asked him

Harry smiled, "Yes thank you Aria, I had good time. I have brought some guests home with me, and one who is an old friend. I would appreciate dinner for us all in about an hour." He asked

Aria looked to the guests and then gasped, "Master Potter brought home a girl…does this mean you are having a girlfriend without me knowing?" She teased him

Harry and Fleur both flushed red as Harry stammered and tried to speak while Fleur was so quiet and her parents were full of laughter in their eyes.

Aria smiled, "I was just teasing Master Harry. Aria is knowing you have no girlfriend, but this old elf likes to tease you as it provides good entertainment for me." She said as she disappeared

Harry coughed loudly to clear his embarrassment, "I apologize, I had not expected Aria to do that. Now if you will follow me, I believe a discussion is in order."

Harry walked off towards the right with Fleur who was still bright red on her face and had parents who seemed to be laughing at them both behind their blank expressions.

The den of the home was cozy and luxurious, but not overtly overdone. It spoke of pureblood heritage and Harry was glad to be away from Number Four. This place felt right to his magic and he had no desire to leave here.

"Can I offer all of you some tea?" He asked them

They nodded and Aria popped in as if she knew and left a tea tray there. Much to Harry's exasperation and amusement of her antics.

"Again I feel I must once more apologize for my elf and her antics. Aria once served my grandmother and then my mother before she was murdered and I was missing. She had missed me much and so she feels she is trying to make up for lost time." Harry said, "After my parents were murdered, I was sent to my muggle relatives to live with them and it has been a hard road for me until more recent."

"Before I get to the heart of the discussion, I think to understand this bond that Fleur and I share…you both need of me to be as open and as honest about it as I can be. In regards to this, I will endeavor to do so, but knowing I will; know that I am placing great amounts of trust in both of you as her parents to keep whatever I say to you of this to yourselves. Not only would our media system be like dogs drooling over a very juicy bone to have this information; it could also place both Fleur and myself potentially into danger from the remaining non-imprisoned followers of Lord Voldemort."

"Due to my status here as a living celebrity, gaining my trust is not easy and I am generally…quite reticent when sharing things I know could impact me severely. But, I trust Fleur and so I am hoping I can with you as her parents." He eyed them

The Delacour parents were silent and knew not how to approach the boy who their daughter seemed to know. Fleur sat beside him and offered her silent comfort. She was his silent confident he had told no one of as most would likely never have believed him.

Harry sighed as he sat straight and sipped on some tea. His thoughts muddled and turbulent.

"My muggle relatives are not even truly my relatives at all I have come to find. Gringotts wanted to speak with me earlier in the summer and Albus Dumbledore warned me not to go. I have had my doubts in his sincerity to caring for my well-being of late, and so being rebellious as I normally am when I suspect deceit towards me, I went anyways."

"The discussion thereafter changed my whole outlook on my role here wizarding Britain." Harry said, "But I suppose you wish to know how I even met your daughter? Rather than my more delicate problems that have arisen from me doing what I should have done years ago." He asked them

They nodded and were curious of this boy now more than before. They would have thought he blindly followed Albus's every wish, but apparently not.

Harry relaxed some as he reclined back into the sofa with a regal posture, "I was seven years old then and Fleur was ten years of age when we first met the other. It had been quite by accident too. I had been punished for something I had not done intentionally, and when I was let outside again…I came to the park near our house to get away from the bad environment the house had bred."

"That park is normally abandoned for the most part and so I had not expected to run into anyone else while there. Fleur and I literally were both lost in our thoughts and collided into the other that day. She said she had run away because her dad had made her angry again. I was there to collect myself and avoid my cousin and his bullying thugs he called friends." Harry said with an indifferent tone as he recalled the day with both some sadness and fondness

"She and I talked for some time and then we left when the afternoon grew late. But we kept secretly meeting after this point, and we became friends over time. We kept the others secrets, fears, hopes, and dreams. We played together as children as much as we could without being spotted and we maintained each other as confidants to the other."

Harry scowled darkly, "Those who were considered my relatives were not kind to me. Fleur noticed that after several meetings and I tried to hide it as best as I was able. Unfortunately for me, she was too clever and so I told her what was going on. Every few weeks she would have to heal me with her family magic because I was beaten for doing accidental magic. Those relations of mine did not accept me; nor did they accept anything to do with magic or my world." Harry told them, "Fleur was there for me when no one else was."

"My own magic would have healed me eventually, but it was taxing to my body and with how often they used me like an overworked house-elf; I was slowly beginning to think they'd kill me."

Fleur parents gasped at this. It was an outrage. Fleur's mother then stood and enveloped the boy in a hug as he stiffened at the sudden contact before he relaxed slowly. Her father had no idea what to say.

Dinner was then announced and they ate over light topics until Fleur could not contain her excitement any longer.

"Harry, I will be at Hogwarts this year." She said

Harry eyed her warily, "For the Triwizard Tournament then?"

They looked at him suspiciously.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was told of it because the Minister of Magic was afraid the rogue Death Eaters might try something using the tournament as a part of their plans. They haven't yet outwardly struck anyone, but they have been much more active of late. He was concerned for me and wanted me to be on guard. I have written to Fudge several times and we're due to meet personally in a few weeks time to discuss some delicate matters." Harry told them

They nodded in acceptance.

"He was mainly concerned as I have been having some odd dreams in relation to the dark lord and his current activities. The scar that Voldemort marked me with as an infant allows this to occur. I'm not sure why, but I do believe it is a sign for me to be cautious and is a warning."

"I feel I should warn you. Fleur, you are a great friend and I look forward to seeing you at my school, however, I do not trust Albus anymore. He had my mother's clan killed and got away with it by shoving the important details underneath a rug and then blamed the dark lord and his lackeys for the what he could not hide this way. He intends to sacrifice me to the dark lord to steal the glory, and I have had enough." He told them

"I have royal dark elven blood from my mother's side and I know that if Albus believes Fleur is something to me other than a visitor; he would use it against me for his agenda. When you arrive, you will have to appear as though we don't know the other to safeguard our friendship." Harry told her

Fleur and her parents were shocked a moment, "Your mother was related to the Blood Mist Clan?" Fleur's father said with an edge

Harry nodded, "Yes, but I have no intention of reviving it as I have too much else to accomplish. I respect the culture I come from, but I cannot hope to revive it alone."

Fleur's father stood and paced now as Harry watched him warily. The elder man then sighed, "I apologize, but this news has hit me hard. My family was good friends and allies of theirs. My younger sister even married into the clan and when we heard it had been annihilated; we assumed it had been the dark lord."

Harry's face expressed its sorrow, "I am sorry, I did not know."

"Please Harry; call me Richard, as I feel we will be seeing a lot more of the other in future." He said with a slight nod and bow to him

Fleur's mother stood, "I am Jeanette Delacour, and it is a positive delight to meet you." She smiled and bowed

Fleur watched and her eyes wide with disbelief. Her father had acknowledged Harry's power and authority. Something he rarely did for anyone.

"Our younger daughter Gabrielle is at home with friends." Jeanette told him

Harry nodded silently; still uncomfortable with them bowing to him.

Fleur turned to him and whispered something into his ear as his eyes widened and then narrowed before hardening and then resumed normal contentment.

Harry smiled, "I am both pleased you think knowing me will be a good thing, and I hope we will continue to be friends. I will honor the alliance of my clan to yours if you will allow it?" he asked them

Richard and Jeanette smiled and nodded, "It would be of great pleasure, and I am glad to know that Azurien and Linarielle's grandchild has become such a good man." Richard said

"I have had a good time meeting you and it was wonderful to see you Fleur. I will see you at school when you arrive, but remember what we talked of. I don't want you hurt because of me and a crazy old man's schemes."

They all nodded as they apparated away and Harry felt happiness in him that he had not felt in a very long time…even though he knew he had said way too much to his friend and her parents before they left.


End file.
